1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to online gaming environments, and more specifically, to party rooms or chat rooms used while playing games.
2. Background
Party rooms are online chat environments where gamers may voice chat, text chat, video chat, etc., while playing games or online games, during a game or during a break in a game. One of the problems with party rooms is that they are transitory and do not persist from session to session. Currently, party rooms must be recreated anew by the user whenever everyone leaves a room and when anyone wants to return to that party room or join a new one. This approach may be inefficient from an end-user point of view.